Are You My Soulmate, David Gordon?
by MissAngel
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo are recovering from a recent breakup. Will Lizzie come back to Gordo? Or will someone get in the way? *~*FINISHED*~*
1. Introduction

A/N: Don't own Lizzie McGuire show.  
  
Okay, this story was on Fan fiction (Also under a different sn) before but I revised it. It was up about two months ago (I doubt anyone remembers it!) but I got a bad review and took their advice and made the story better. And I absolutely HATE to admit it but bad reviews help. But oh well, here it goes!!  
  
Introduction  
  
***Have you ever had something so good that you never thought would end? Something that was like life was so perfect. Love is a wonderful thing. But then there's the point when it all falls apart.****  
  
The Digital Bean held as the hang out spot for most of the teenagers of Hillridge Middle and High School. They all came they're after school to study, drink a couple shakes, and generally just hang out.  
  
In the corner of was a young girl with her head buried in her hands. About age fifteen. She had long blonde hair that hid her face. She was sobbing but why? She looked up. The once perfectly applied mascara now ran right down her red cheeks.  
  
What had she done wrong? She had it all, or at least she thought. But I guess it was just one of those times where everything was so good, so good that you know that you'll never ever be this happy again in your life. It kind of depresses you. But I guess it was just one of those things that she thought would last.  
  
She grabbed her small, denim purse and slowly walked away. She walked unto the streets; her eyes still puffy and her make-up still messed up. But like she cared, that was the least of her worries. The pain and sadness seemed to have taken control over all her emotions. But I guess losing your first love, or any love for that matter does that to you.  
  
She sat on a bench and sobbed so loudly that people glanced as they walked by to see the sight. Again, she didn't care. She sobbed her troubles away. "Calm down. It'll be okay", she reassured herself. She leaned her head back, closed her eyes and drifted into deep thought.  
  
"Of all the guys I could've fallen for, it just had to be him." Lizzie McGuire sat up. "And now he hates me.... my Gordo hates me."  
  
* Lizzie and Gordo had been dating for about a year. However a simple tutoring session would change all that.  
  
Ever since their relationship had started Gordo reassured himself that Lizzie didn't like Ethan Craft anymore. Although he had doubts when she volunteered to tutor Ethan in History.  
  
So, for every time they studied alone Gordo was always there. Whether it was in the hall, behind a door, outside the window, and once in a bush. Gordo did think it was stupid that he couldn't trust Lizzie, the love of his life but somehow he didn't trust her. Given the fact that she was gaga over the guy all the guy all throughout middle school.  
  
He later in eased up a bit. After observing them for quite some time Gordo realized that Lizzie didn't have a crush on him, seeing how she no longer acted nervous when around him. Gordo was confident that Lizzie knew that he was the only man in her life.  
  
Then there was that day before he broke up with her. It had been a Thursday. And on that particular day the grades for the big History exam were given back to the students.  
  
Gordo had aced the whole thing with the usual big fat A. Lizzie did very well. But Ethan, he was ecstatic. He was thrilled. He had actually gotten a B!  
  
Back to the part where Gordo gets angry, it was at lunch, and Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda had discussed the events that had happened.  
  
"Did you hear? Ethan got a B on history!" said Miranda as if some miraculous miracle had happened.  
  
"Yea, I know", replied Gordo. He started to mimic Ethan and how excited he got.  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie said as she elbowed him. "Sorry", said Gordo as he swung his arm around her.  
  
"And who could forget the girl who made Bozo get a passing grade", he said and kissed he lightly in the cheek. Lizzie smiled at him.  
  
"Yo Lizzie!" Ethan waved to the group.  
  
"Great" muttered Gordo under his breath, 'When will this jealous phase end?' he thought.  
  
"Hey Ethan", Lizzie twirled her head around, flipping all of her lovely blonde hair into Gordo's face.  
  
"Oh sorry, Gordo", she said and turned to Ethan again.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" asked Ethan.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked off not too far away. Miranda could see the jealous glint in Gordo's eyes.  
  
"Proops, Lizzie for teaching me all that stuff about dead guys", said Ethan, "I never would've gotten that grade without you."  
  
Lizzie smiled. And it was then that Ethan kissed her. It was probably just because he was happy. All he did was peck her on the lips. But that was enough to set Gordo off.  
  
And that's when he told Lizzie to meet him at the Digital Bean, where he would break up with her. And now, Lizzie sits, heartbroken. And it was all because of Ethan Craft. 


	2. Walking Down the Hallway

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed! That makes me a happy person. Okay I still don't own the show.  
  
Walking Down the Hallway  
  
"Lizzie?" Miranda tapped her friend on the shoulder, "McGuire? Are you in there?"  
  
Lizzie let out a sigh, brushed her blonde bangs back and turned to Miranda, "Hunh? What?"  
  
Miranda knew Lizzie was daydreaming. It had been a week since Gordo broke up with her and she still wasn't that okay. It wasn't like she was crying every waking moment it was just her feelings for Gordo were uncertain. She did still love him, but the fact that he couldn't trust her made her angry. But then again, Ethan did kiss her. What was he supposed to think?  
  
'He should've trusted me', thought Lizzie, 'he knows I wouldn't hurt him intentionally.'  
  
"Lizzie, give the Gordo thing a rest. Just talk to him and tell him you're sorry. He'll forgive you", said Miranda. "Maybe", said Lizzie as she twirled her hair, "maybe."  
  
Lizzie had taken Miranda's advice. She was right. She had to talk to Gordo. She wanted to keep at least a friendship. So she gathered up any courage she could find.  
  
She took in a deep breath, and swallowed. "Gordo!" she called. He immediately turned around.  
  
"Lizzie? Why are you here? Where's your boyfriend?" he said to her. Lizzie didn't like how he called Ethan her "boyfriend". She hadn't even spoken to him in the last week.  
  
"Okay, number one Ethan's not my boyfriend," she said, "And number two, I came to say I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry? What, you wanna leave the guy you've liked since Middle School for me?"  
  
"No, not exactly. You see we've been friends forever and-"  
  
"What? You mean you don't want to get back together. Aha", Gordo said in an annoyed tone, "There you have it, you like Ethan!"  
  
"WHAT!" Now Lizzie was angry. And she screamed at Gordo, "How could you say that? You know you're the guy for me! Or at least I thought you were! Now you're acting overly jealous. I'm a human being I can think for my self and I can be trusted! But now your acting like a.. a total jackass!"  
  
Lizzie had turned their little fight into a big scene people turned their heads to watch Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
"You see I thought you could be trusted, but then go around and kiss a guy. But not just any guy, but a guy that you've always have liked and ever will like", Gordo angrily said.  
  
Lizzie bit her lip and her eyes welled up. "I thought I loved you. But now I know what an idiot I was." She pushed Gordo aside and stomped off.  
  
She ran through the halls until she slammed into someone. It must've been guy and she went splat on the floor. Her vision was blurred from tears and couldn't really see who it was.  
  
"I'm so very sorry", said the guy and he reached out his hand, "Please let me help you up."  
  
"It's okay", whispered Lizzie, "It's my fault. I'm such a klutz."  
  
The guy helped her up. She looked up. Her was very good-looking. He had a nice strong muscular body, great hair, perfect eyes. It was Ethan. He looked at her. "Lizzie? Are you crying? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's.. it's nothing really", she replied.  
  
"Nothing? Everyone heard you screaming at Gordo", he asked, "Did he like, break up with you or something?"  
  
Lizzie looked down and watched a teardrop fall to the ground. Not only had she lost Gordo, but also now EVERYONE had heard them fight. "Yea", was the only word she could say.  
  
"Oh", said Ethan softly, "Don't worry. You'll be okay. I felt bad after breaking up with Kate but then again she kissed a guy intentionally. I don't really think she cared cause the next day they just made out over at the fountain."  
  
Lizzie just stared at the floor. If she were in eighth grade she would've been thrilled that Ethan Craft was talking to her. But now she didn't care.  
  
"I never meant to do this to you", Ethan looked down at her with a cute, sorry look on face, "I kinda feel like it's my fault."  
  
Lizzie looked up and smiled a little. "Ethan, I know you didn't mean to", she paused, " But in a sense If you had never kissed me I'd still be with Gordo."  
  
"But he should've known that you wouldn't do anything. He should be mad just me."  
  
"That's what I think. And Gordo is mad at the both of us."  
  
"You're too good for him."  
  
"Really? You really think that?"  
  
A silence grew over them. Ethan turned to her and took her hand. "Yea, you're a great girl, Lizzie McGuire.", Ethan said as he kissed her hand, "Hope things turn out for the best", he said as he walked away.  
  
'Oh no', she thought, 'Gordo was right. I do still like Ethan.' 


	3. Crazy McGuire

A/N: Still don't own the Lizzie McGuire show.  
  
Crazy McGuire  
  
Lizzie stood there, speechless. Not only had Ethan Craft been a total sweetie to her, kissed her on the hand, but also now she definitely knew that she liked him.  
  
"I hate it when Gordo's right", she mumbled.  
  
The bell rang. Before you knew it the halls were jam packed with teenagers. Lizzie strolled down the hallway to her next class.  
  
"Lizzie wait up!" shouted Miranda, "Where'd you go?"  
  
"Oh, just walking."  
  
"Ooooookay", replied Miranda, "With who?"  
  
"What, I can't walk without having someone with me?" replied Lizzie.  
  
"No, I don't know. I just thought that you were walking with someone."  
  
"Uh hunh", replied Lizzie, "Okay." She didn't really feel like talking.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda arrived to the classroom and sat down in their seats. Lizzie turned to Miranda who sat next to her. She was writing down whatever the heck the teacher was putting on the board. Lizzie looked at the problem. She didn't feel like solving it but it wasn't like there was anything else that she could do.  
  
She leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes for a moment. It was nice. She was tired and wanted to sleep. Hmmmm. So peaceful.  
  
"Miss McGuire!" The teacher called on Lizzie.  
  
"Wha!" Lizzie woke up suddenly.  
  
"Miss McGuire, what's the answer?"  
  
"To what?"  
  
"Well if you weren't to busy daydreaming you'd know wouldn't you?"  
  
"Ummm. Yea, I guess", replied Lizzie.  
  
"Pay attention!" she snapped.  
  
The teacher turned away and focused her attention to a kid who was throwing spitballs.  
  
"Lizzie", asked Miranda, "What was that about?"  
  
"Nothing", replied Lizzie, "Man, Mrs. Smith is annoying."  
  
She tried to "take notes" but doodled instead. First she wrote and E. Then an A, and then a T and so on until it spelled "Ethan". She unlined it three times and drew little hearts around it.  
  
Miranda looked over. A bit shocked. "Lizzie", she said, "What's that". She pointed to Lizzie's doodle.  
  
"Why is Ethan's name in bubble letters surrounded by little hearts?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Miranda!" Lizzie whispered, "Shush!"  
  
"I.. I'm sorry but.. but why is his name there", Miranda stammered, "Does that mean you like him?"  
  
Lizzie didn't know if she should tell the truth. She took a deep breath, "Yes", she squeaked.  
  
Miranda's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She was surprised. "Lizzie, are you serious?"  
  
"Yes", replied Lizzie, "And why are you acting like it's a big deal?"  
  
"You're crazy McGuire", replied Miranda.  
  
"No I'm not!" said Lizzie.  
  
"Yea you are if you act on it."  
  
"I sorta know that."  
  
"Well, when did this happen?" asked Miranda.  
  
Lizzie began, "Well after I fought with Gordo I was feeling pretty rotten. So I'm running down the halls, crying and I bump into someone. And it's Ethan. He helps me up and says how sorry he is. Then after a short conversation, he kisses my hand and leaves. And that's when I knew."  
  
"Wow", replied Miranda.  
  
The bell rang and Miranda and Lizzie gathered up their books. Hopefully Gordo didn't hear their conversation.  
  
The two girls walked to their next class but stopped when someone called them.  
  
"Lizzie, Miranda!" He waved to them as he walked over, "Here." He handed them two pieces of paper. "See ya, ladies."  
  
Lizzie slowly opened it up. It was a flyer for a party that Ethan was having. "Miranda, look!" She elbowed her friend.  
  
"Yeah, I see", she paused. You wanna go?"  
  
"Sure", replied Lizzie, "This looks like its gonna be awesome!"  
  
*  
  
Gordo hadn't changed since middle school. He never followed the crowd and could care less what people thought of him. But there were some things that even he got excited about.  
  
He looked down at the paper that was stuck in his locker. He read the big, bold print: Party!! It was at Ethan's, of course. The guy was always throwing parties. He was always invited, but never went. But for some reason he just felt like going.  
  
He wanted to get out, have fun. The whole Lizzie thing had gotten him down in the dumps. He needed to let lose, be wild.  
  
Every time he tried, he thought of Lizzie. Everything reminded him of her. Part of him was saying, 'you're and idiot to let her go! The other half was saying, 'She's moved on, so should you!'  
  
He lay on his bed and stared at the phone. All he had to do was dial her number. Maybe he could make things right again. Slowly he picked it up and slowly pressed the buttons.....  
  
  
  
Lizzie and Miranda were sitting in the mall food court, sipping smoothies.  
  
"You're so lucky, Miranda", said Lizzie.  
  
"I know", replied Miranda replied, "I can't believe I have a date for Ethan's party tonight! Danny Kessler is sooooo hot!"  
  
Miranda was so happy that Danny Kessler had asked her out earlier that day. He wasn't as popular as he used to be. But hey, he was still good- looking!  
  
The girls walked through the mall and glanced at the shops until they found one that might have something that they would like. They found an interesting store.  
  
They browsed through the store and tried looking for great outfits. Miranda had her eye on a denim skirt with a green woven top. Lizzie saw a pair of low-rider dark blue denim jeans with a cute pink tank top. They walked into the dressing room and tried the outfits on.  
  
"So, how do I look?" asked Lizzie as she twirled around the dressing room mirror.  
  
"That outfit looks fab! What about me?" replied Miranda.  
  
"Great! Danny will be very impressed!"  
  
The girls paid for the new outfits and headed to Lizzie's house. They went straight up to Lizzie's room and got dressed.  
  
Lizzie was carefully applying her mascara. "Hey Liz, you have a message", said Miranda interrupting her.  
  
"Oh", she looked at the answering machine, "Looks like I do."  
  
"Play it!"  
  
"Okay", said Lizzie as she pressed the play button.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie. It's umm well, me Gordo. Okay, um I really think we need to talk. Okay, well maybe you aren't speaking to me. I guess I can understand that. Well when you're done giving me the silent treatment I would like it if you call. You know my number."  
  
Lizzie froze. She turned and looked at Miranda. Miranda looked at her. "I guess he really wants to talk."  
  
Lizzie bit her lip. "Well, he's going to the party, right?"  
  
"Yea", replied Miranda.  
  
"I'll just talk to him then."  
  
Lizzie and Miranda finished applying their make up and did their hair until they were absolutely satisfied. They walked out the door and Lizzie's mom drove them to the party.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda sat silently in the back seat of the car. Lizzie gazed out the window. It was winter and snow was falling. The passed the houses that were sprinkled with the lovely white snow. It all looked very nice.  
  
"All right girls! Here we are!" exclaimed Mrs. McGuire, "Remember be careful, don't drink and alcohol and say no if anyone offers you drugs. Oh an-"  
  
"Mom!" exclaimed Lizzie, "We're fifteen. I think we know how to handle ourselves."  
  
"All right Lizzie, Miranda I'm sorry. Bye. Oh, and don't forget to call me if you need anything!"  
  
Lizzie and Miranda said their goodbyes to Mrs. McGuire. They walked up to the big house.  
  
"All right", said Miranda, "Here we go..." 


	4. The Party

A/N: I've said it four times already but I'll say it again I don't own the Lizzie McGuire show!! If you were wondering about the snow in the earlier chapter, I wrote it before Xtreme Xmas premiered. So I know that's not right but it was snowing outside when I wrote it. Oh yeah, and thanks to people who reviewed!!  
  
The Party  
  
Lizzie turned the big gold doorknob and she and Miranda walked in. Inside confetti was flying, loud music filled the whole house, and people danced. Miranda and Lizzie felt a little lost.  
  
"Miranda!" Danny came up to her, "Come on, let's dance."  
  
"Is that okay, Lizzie?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yea. You go have fun", replied Lizzie although she wished that Miranda had stayed.  
  
Lizzie had never been much of a party girl. It was weird being in a house with a bunch of complete animals. She sat herself down in an empty chair.  
  
"Hey", said a deep voice.  
  
"Gordo!" said Lizzie quite surprised.  
  
"So", he said as he sat himself down next to her, "Did you get my message?"  
  
"Yes I did. And I agree with you. I really think that we should talk to eachother. Not talking to you is really well, freaky."  
  
"Come on", he took her hand, "Let's go somewhere quieter.  
  
The two walked out onto a porch and sat down on a bench. Lizzie crossed her arms and shivered from the cold.  
  
"Lizzie", he said to her softly as he stroked her hair, "I miss you. I really do. I think I've made a mistake. It wasn't your fault. You're right, I was being a total dirk."  
  
"Oh", said Lizzie as she pulled his hand away, "Oh Gordo. I miss you too. But what we had, it was great. But I don't think I could continue a relationship lying to you. Besides, I think it's better if we stay friends."  
  
Lizzie knew that she couldn't hide the fact that she liked Ethan. But it's not like she could tell him. He might go crazy.  
  
"Lying to me?" he replied, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I can't say. But all I know is that I want you back. Not as a boyfriend, but as a friend. Don't you get that?"  
  
"Yea, yea. I get that", Gordo said as he got up and stormed off.  
  
"Gordo!" yelled Lizzie hopelessly, "Gordo!"  
  
But it he didn't turn around. And pretty soon she lost him in a sea of teenagers.  
  
Once again Lizzie felt the warm tears gather in her eyes. 'Now Gordo really hates me' she thought, 'Boy, I cry too much.'  
  
"Lizzie?" asked Ethan.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Just a Gordo thing", she gently wiped her eyes trying to avoid messing up her make-up, "Almost every time you see me I'm crying. I must look like a total baby."  
  
"No", replied Ethan, "I mind if you cry. I don't want you to be upset."  
  
"Really", she looked up at him, "Since when do you care."  
  
"Since always."  
  
"What?" asked Lizzie surprised.  
  
"I've always liked you. I mean in middle school I never like had a crush on you cause I thought that we didn't really go together. But now, you're like, wow. I have a crush on you, Lizzie McGuire. Ever since you taught me about all those dead guys."  
  
Lizzie thought she was dreaming. Usually at this time her mom would wake her up and she'd be disappointed because it wasn't real. She pinched herself to see if it was real.  
  
"Wow. I. I don't know what to say but. I like you too. That sounded really stupid didn't it?"  
  
Ethan pulled her gently close to him. He looked into her pretty hazel eyes for a moment and then gently, but passionately kissed her. Lizzie felt like she was floating.  
  
And at that very same moment Gordo went back to get his coat when he saw, them, kissing! He clenched his fist, anger glared in his eyes. As soon as they pulled away, he started to run, straight at Ethan holding his fist tight. He swung his arm back and POW! Ethan went down.  
  
Lizzie's eyes widened and her hands went over her mouth. "Oh my god!" she screamed. Everyone stopped and gathered around.  
  
"Fight! Fight! Fight!" they chanted.  
  
Gordo looked down and what he had just done. He had punched Ethan. Lizzie was knelt down at his side.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked. She was really worried.  
  
Ethan had his hand over his eye. "Yea", he replied, "Who did that?" he yelled through the crowd.  
  
Everyone seemed to point at Gordo. Now he was nervous. He really went overboard this time. What was going to happen to him?  
  
"You're a dead man, Gordon!" Ethan yelled. 


	5. Catch Me If You Can

A/N: I hate repeating myself but here it goes again, I DON'T OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE!!! And yes, thank you to reviewers. I love getting reviews! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it!  
  
Catch Me If You Can  
  
Gordo quickly turned and began to run. He pushed his way through the crowds of people. He shut the huge door to the house behind him. He ran until he was sure that he was out of sight.  
  
Ethan tired to get Gordo but let's face it, Gordo is fast. Annoyed Ethan turned around and returned to the party.  
  
Lizzie could tell Ethan was really angry. But she didn't want Gordo to get hurt.  
  
"Ethan?" she said in a sweet voice, "What gonna happen to Gordo?"  
  
"I'll pound him", replied Ethan.  
  
"Oh", replied Lizzie, "Hey Ethan?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Could you not kill Gordo? Please!" she said with a pouty look on her face.  
  
Ethan glared at her. Boy, did he want to get Gordo back. But then he was pretty sure that Lizzie would hate him. "Fine", he mumbled.  
  
Lizzie was happy, "Thanks", she said.  
  
Slowly everyone began to leave. Miranda, Danny, and Lizzie were one of the last to leave but then eventually went home. Danny kissed Miranda and then walked to his house since it wasn't far away. Mrs. McGuire came and picked Lizzie and Miranda up.  
  
Miranda was sleeping over at Lizzie's and as soon as they got to Lizzie's house they went up to Lizzie's room.  
  
They sat on the bed, exhausted. "So", said Miranda, "What the hell happened back there?"  
  
Lizzie slowly turned to Miranda, "Well you see, Ethan sorta kissed me."  
  
"What!" exclaimed Miranda.  
  
"And Gordo saw and punched Ethan and gave him that nasty black eye."  
  
"Wha.! Go. Gordo punched him!" exclaimed Miranda and disbelief.  
  
Lizzie nodded her head.  
  
"Wow", said Miranda, still a bit surprised. Gordo was more the sweet sensitive guys. This wasn't really like him. Unless.  
  
"Hey Liz?" said Miranda.  
  
"What?" Lizzie said in a sleepy voice. She was very tired from all that had happened.  
  
"Do you think Gordo did that out of jealousy?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe. I don't know", replied Lizzie.  
  
"I see", said Miranda. She thought for a moment. "Goodnight", she said as she turned off the lights.  
  
"Night", replied Lizzie as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
*************************************************  
  
By Monday, all of the freshmen were talking about the party, even the ones who didn't go. They knew about Ethan and Lizzie, and Gordo punching Ethan.  
  
Gordo kept his distance from Ethan the whole time. The last thing he wanted was to beat up. Although, some of the guys who didn't like Ethan gave Gordo thumbs up sign as he passed by. He couldn't help but feel good. He glanced over to where he saw Lizzie and Miranda, talking about nonsense by their locker.  
  
"Lizzie", said Miranda as she nudged her friend, "Gordo's staring at you."  
  
Lizzie looked over. She started to look back but was interrupted by someone.  
  
"Lizzie", said Ethan as he put his arm around her, "I was wondering if we could go, like on a date? Say, Friday?"  
  
Lizzie looked up at Ethan. Her dreams were slowly coming true. "Yea", she said, "that sounds good."  
  
"Okay", said Ethan, "Let's see um, Digital Bean? At like seven?'  
  
"I'll be there", replied Lizzie.  
  
"Great! Catch ya later!"  
  
Lizzie waved goodbye and set her eyes on Gordo. He was still looking. She could she the jealous flare in his eyes. He shot an angry look at her and walked away.  
  
Lizzie watched him as he disappeared into the hall with a sad look on her face. Usually she would have been thrilled to know that a guy was pissed because she wasn't going out with him. But she just felt sad. She didn't want to hurt Gordo.  
  
She shook her head. She thought nothing for Gordo. Nothing. No feelings for Gordo here. Nope. Zilch. Nada. She just kept telling herself that for the entire day.  
  
Meanwhile Gordo was sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. What had come over him that night? He couldn't still love Lizzie. After all he broke up with her. Nah, of course he didn't love her. Right? 


	6. Dude With the Shades

A/N: Once again, I do not own the Lizzie McGuire show. If I did it would different. Thanks to reviewers! Sorry if this chapter is a little short! The next chapter that I am working will be MUCH longer and I think it's really cute. Well, that is my opinion. So in the meantime, enjoy! And here's the rest of my story..  
  
Dude With The Shades  
  
Lizzie McGuire ran the straightening iron through her shinny blonder hair. She fixed her make up. She needed to look perfect. But of course since this was Ethan Craft she needed to look more perfect. It had taken her forever just select the "perfect" outfit.  
  
Miranda sat in Lizzie's butterfly chair reading an issue of "Teen People". "Lizzie you look fine", she said impatiently.  
  
"Really?" she asked unsurely. She examined herself in the mirror. "I think I'm gonna go brush my teeth just one more time."  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes. She began to read an advice column. One particular question caught her eye.  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" Miranda called, "Come here for a sec. I wanna show you something.  
  
"What?" asked Lizzie. She walked in with her toothbrush in her mouth, scrubbing her teeth, frantically.  
  
"I found a question that seems like what's going on with you", said Miranda.  
  
"Wait!" said Lizzie, "I gotta go spit." She left for a few seconds and came back.  
  
"Okay, now what did you want to tell me?" she asked.  
  
"Okay here's the question", began Miranda, "I have this problem. You see my boyfriend and I recently broke up. We haven't really been talking lately. Anyway, I'm finally going out with someone and he always seems so jealous. I don't hate my boyfriend, in fact we are very good friends, or at least I thought we were. Help!"  
  
Lizzie stood there for a moment. It was like someone had read her mind and sent it to a magazine advice column.  
  
"What's the answer?" she asked curiously.  
  
"It says", Miranda began again, "Obviously this person may not be completely over you. I'm sure you'd feel the same way if you saw him with another girl. What I gather is that you guys are or were good friends. If you are such good friends talk to them about your situation. Maybe you can talk it out and one day hang out again, without being jealous."  
  
Lizzie stood there for a moment in deep thought. She quickly snapped out of it and ran the straightening iron through her hair again. Then she applied her make up, black mascara, gray eye shadow, and some lip gloss.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a dark blue shirt and a denim skirt. "Does this look good to you?" she asked Miranda.  
  
"Great", replied Miranda, "I think you're all ready."  
  
Lizzie looked at herself once more in the mirror and walked out the door.  
  
Lizzie walked into the Digital Bean. Ethan waved to the table that they would be at. Lizzie started to get a little bit nervous. He looked really good. It made her thoughts of Gordo completely disappear from her mind.  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie", he said softly, "you look beautiful!"  
  
Lizzie smiled. "You too", she said. She felt like a complete idiot. She wanted I act cool but was afraid that she'd melt into a puddle on the floor.  
  
The two grabbed some shakes. They went back to the table and had a normal conversation, mostly about school and stuff. Lizzie was enjoying herself. She had never really had a human conversation. He didn't seem so stupid anymore.  
  
There was pause. They looked at eachother under the red lights. Something about him made him look so perfect. They started to lean in and kissed again. They pulled back and started to talk again.  
  
There were some romantic moments now and then. And Lizzie felt so happy. Just then Gordo walked in. He didn't even know that they would be there. He quickly took the sunglasses he had in his pocket and put them on. He didn't want Lizzie to think that he was spying on her.  
  
He tried to ignore them but couldn't help but stared every now and then. He watched Ethan. 'He must think he's so cool, sweet talking her like that'. He focused his attention to something else.  
  
But what was there to really think about? He sat there and read a book that he had with him. He just couldn't stop it looking at them. It was like his eyes were glued to that one area.  
  
"I hate Ethan", he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Hey Lizzie", said Ethan.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Look at that dude in the shades over there. He seems to be staring at us."  
  
"Freaky", replied Lizzie.  
  
"Hey you wanna blow this place and take a walk?"  
  
"Sure", replied Lizzie and they got up from their seats and left.  
  
Gordo slowly took off the sunglasses. "If only she knew", he said softly to himself, "If only she knew." 


	7. Come Swing With Me

A/N: In case you haven't been listening I will say it again, I do not own Lizzie McGuire, someone else does but it's not me. Sorry it took me a couple of days to update, I was really busy. And thank you again to the reviewers. I love to hear from you people! Okay now you may read.  
  
Come Swing With Me  
  
Lizzie came back from her date with Ethan so happy. Everything was perfect. She walked to the front of her house. The front door was locked. Lizzie remembered where her parents kept the spare key in the backyard she headed toward the backyard.  
  
She arrived, tripped and fell on something.  
  
"Ow!" it screamed.  
  
Lizzie screamed and jumped away.  
  
"Wait, Lizzie! Don't go. It's me, Gordo!"  
  
"Oh", she sighed a sign of relief, "I thought that you were some type of burglar. Hey wait, why are you in my backyard?"  
  
"I was waiting for you", Gordo replied.  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"Miranda said you wanted to talk? I don't know she said to stay here and wait until you came back from wherever you were."  
  
"Really", replied Lizzie. She knew Miranda was trying to get them to talk again. And she was doing it by using a silly advice column answer.  
  
"Yeah", Lizzie said, "I guess I did. I forgot. Um, you wanna sit. The house's locked and now I forget where the spare key is."  
  
"Isn't it in your garage?" replied Gordo.  
  
"Oh yeah." Lizzie looked up at the sky, "But it's nice out. Let's sit on the porch swing."  
  
They two sat in silence. Both didn't know what to say.  
  
"So", said Gordo trying to break the silence, "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I forgot", replied Lizzie. She didn't know what to say. "So um, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"I really don't have a clue", replied Gordo. He looked around the familiar backyard. The McGuire house had held so many childhood memories.  
  
There was an awkward silence. "Hey", said Gordo putting an end to the pause, "remember that time when we were little and me, you, Miranda, and Kate actually broke this swing."  
  
"Yea", remembered Lizzie, "Of course we were smaller, this swing can just about fit the two people."  
  
"Didn't we think that we could fly to the moon if we swung high enough?"  
  
"Yea", said Lizzie, "we were going to go to the moon and meet the moon people."  
  
"But that didn't really work", replied Gordo, "And we swung too high and broke the swing."  
  
"Yea", replied Lizzie, "that was fun. But I remembered getting really scared."  
  
"Yea", said Gordo as he shrugged, "you were holding my hand the entire time."  
  
Lizzie glanced over at Gordo. She missed talking to him. "Gordo?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied.  
  
"Do you think that we're drifting apart?"  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Well", began Lizzie, "It sorta seems like you've been avoiding me lately."  
  
"Oh", replied Gordo.  
  
"Gordo?" asked Lizzie, as she looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you promise me something?" she asked.  
  
"Yea", he replied not sure of what she was going to say.  
  
"Will you promise me that I'll never lose you?"  
  
"Lose you?" asked Gordo with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"Like as a friend," replied Lizzie, "I've missed you the past couple of weeks. I never want that to happen to us again."  
  
He moved a little closer to Lizzie. She couldn't have looked more beautiful. The way her long, blonde hair looked. Her eyes looked like two jewels. He couldn't resist how nice she smelled.  
  
He took a deep breath and ignored whatever feelings he had for her at the moment.  
  
He took her hand, "Neither do I," he replied.  
  
She hugged him. She felt so comfortable in the embrace. Gordo took a whiff of her perfume. His stomach felt like it was doing flips. He hated this.  
  
They pulled away. They looked into each other's eyes. "Lizzie", said Gordo, "can you promise me something."  
  
"Of course", said Lizzie.  
  
"Never break my heart again."  
  
A small frown came to her face. She had sad puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
  
"I know", replied Gordo, "It was Ethan's fault."  
  
"It sorta was", said Lizzie. She bit her lip.  
  
"So how's your relationship?" he asked.  
  
"Well we've only been on one date", replied Lizzie.  
  
"Uh hunh", said Gordo, "How was the date?"  
  
Lizzie raised her eyebrows, "What's the sudden interest for?" she asked.  
  
"Come on", said Gordo, "You and Miranda tell eachother EVERYTHING. And we're just as good as friends and you never tell me squat."  
  
Lizzie let out a little laugh. "Okay", she said, "sorry."  
  
"So?" asked Gordo acting as interested as Miranda would be.  
  
"It was great", she replied and flipped her hair, "I mean the guy looks so dumb but he's actually isn't once you talk to him in human conversation."  
  
"Oh," said Gordo, you could hear the disappointment in his voice.  
  
Lizzie's mom opened the door. "Lizzie", said her mom, "it's time to come inside."  
  
"Okay", said Lizzie, "Bye Gordo. Thanks for understanding."  
  
Gordo slowly got up. "Bye", he replied. He walked away. He wanted his feelings to just disappear.  
  
It's not like he had a chance with her anymore. "I blew it", he muttered as he walked away from the McGuire's house, "I blew it big time."  
  
* *  
  
Lizzie walked upstairs to her room and plopped on the bed. She felt better now. She finally had her Gordo back. She picked up the phone to call Miranda.  
  
"Hello?" asked Miranda from the other end of the line.  
  
"Hi", said Lizzie, "it's Lizzie."  
  
"Lizzie! How'd your talk with Gordo go?"  
  
"You never told me about it."  
  
"I know because if I told you, you might not have done it."  
  
"I guess that's true."  
  
"Well, what happened?"  
  
"We had a nice conversation and after a little while made up."  
  
"So", said Miranda, "How was your date with Ethan?"  
  
Lizzie replied, "Oh, it was great. First we hit the Digital Bean and then we went to the park and fed the pigeons."  
  
"Ethan loves pigeons."  
  
"Sure does, you wouldn't believe all the peanuts we wasted on them."  
  
"Well", said Miranda, "I'm glad you and Gordo are friends again."  
  
"Yea, me too." 


	8. Far From Heaven

A/N: Again I must say I do not own Lizzie McGuire. Thank you once again to the reviewers!!!!!! I also don't exactly own the title of this chapter; it's from the movie, "Far From Heaven". I just thought it would make a cute title for the chapter.  
  
And I did raise the raiting all because of this chapter. There's nothing bad, it's just there's this part that I don't think could maintain the PG raiting.  
  
Far From Heaven  
  
Lizzie woke up to the lovely sound of the birds chipping outside her window. It was a sunny spring day. It matched her mood. Everything in her life was back on track. She made up with Gordo, was still going out with Ethan, and because of Ethan she was quickly gaining the popularity that she had always longed for.  
  
She started to do her hair. She tied it up in a high bun and put two chopsticks in. She changed into an outfit consisting of jeans and a red tank top. She put on some foundation and lip gloss and looked in the mirror. She smiled.  
  
She strutted down the halls, waving to people as she passed by. They all knew who she was. She was Lizzie McGuire, Ethan Craft's girlfriend. It made the cheerleaders friendly and the jocks were always very nice since she was Ethan's girlfriend.  
  
Most of her school days now consisted of socializing with the popular kids. As for Gordo and Miranda she still hung out with them. Not so much at school, however. Miranda, Lizzie, and Gordo still went to the mall and rented movies but in school it was like they were in three separate worlds.  
  
Miranda had become more of a punk. She joined a rock band and often hung out with her new friends.  
  
Gordo didn't really want things to change but eventually started to branch out and meet new people. There was a film club that he joined. He met a couple of people who shared the same dream as he, becoming a director.  
  
*  
  
The day had passed by quickly and before Lizzie knew it, it was lunch. She went over to the cheerleader table, waving to both Miranda and Gordo as she passed by. She felt bad now that she never really had time for them in school anymore. She took in a deep sigh and sat down at the bench.  
  
"Hey", said Ethan as he sat down and put his arm around Lizzie, "how's my one and only been?"  
  
Lizzie looked over to Ethan, "great", she replied.  
  
She began talking to the cheerleaders as they shared stories about their favorite football games. Lizzie listened contently and she chattered along with them.  
  
Gordo saw Lizzie. She looked so happy. She finally had everything that she could ever want. He hated Ethan. "What the hell is there to like about the guy", Gordo thought, "just nice hair and an IQ of zero."  
  
Lizzie looked down at her lunch and began to eat. Ethan excused himself. She watched him as he disappeared into the crowd of freshman.  
  
Kate disappeared shortly afterward. Lizzie didn't think much of it and began poking at some green mushy stuff that was on her plate.  
  
Meanwhile, Gordo was walking down the halls which he sometimes enjoyed doing. He heard something.  
  
"Come on, Ethan", said a high flirty voice, "come by me."  
  
Gordo turned around and walked to the classroom where he heard the voice. There were two people there, Ethan, obviously and some girl. Uh oh. That girl was Kate.  
  
"Kate!" said Ethan.  
  
Gordo turned around quickly and darted down the hall toward the cafeteria. He ran to the popular table where Lizzie was.  
  
"Lizzie", he panted practically out of breath, "come with me."  
  
"Why?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"There's something I think you should see."  
  
He grabbed her hand and they ran to the classroom.  
  
"What Gordo!" said Lizzie in an annoyed tone, "What are you supposed to be showing me?"  
  
"Look." he said pointing to the classroom.  
  
Lizzie peered inside. A look of absolute horror came to her face. She could feel the tears starting to fall.  
  
Kate was kissing Ethan as he was pinned against the wall. It was a very passionate kiss. Lizzie ran to the girl's bathroom sobbing all the way.  
  
Gordo was still looking at the two, for some reason he wanted to see what would happen.  
  
"What the hell, Kate!" said Ethan, the anger sounding in his voice, "What was that?"  
  
"A kiss", she said moving closer.  
  
He put his hand in front of her.  
  
"I can't believe you!" he said in an angry tone, "I have a girlfriend."  
  
"Who?" replied Kate as she put her hands on her hips, "Blondie over there?"  
  
"Well, yea."  
  
Kate laughed a sly laugh. "Oh Ethan", she said walking an inch closer, "Ethan, Ethan, Ethan. I guess I'll have to explain it to you." She came closer.  
  
"You're too good for her", she said as she inched even closer, "I'm too good for my boyfriend. We're both too good. Now why can't we just be together?"  
  
"You bitch!" said Ethan as he pushed her back not hard but not gently.  
  
"You think that just because you're a pretty face with big boobs you think that you can have anyone that you want!" Ethan said angrily. "You had your chance months ago, but you blew it with that guy on the football team."  
  
Kate's eyes glared at him. You could she the fury burining within her sole. She yelled, "I know! I want you back!"  
  
"Too bad, I'm in love with Lizzie."  
  
"You! I can't believe you! Fine, run away with that mousy blonde haired bitch! There are plenty of guys who would go out with me just like that!" She shot him a nasty look and stormed off.  
  
Gordo had seen it all. He wished he didn't. Ethan loved her.  
  
".I'm in love with Lizzie", those words that Ethan said kept replaying in his mind. Maybe Lizzie would forgive him if she knew. But he couldn't let that happen.  
  
He could be the friend. He could go over to her and talk things out. He could comfort her. She could see how sweet he was. Maybe she could realize that Ethan wasn't the guy for her.  
  
"Yea", he thought, "that's it." He'd get his love back. Somehow, someway she'd be his again. 


	9. Not Pretty Enough

A/N: Hello everyone! I don't own Lizzie McGuire and I think you people would've known that by now. But I do own Britney, Lizzie's new friend, who is mentioned in this chapter. Oh yes and thank you to reviewers! Oh yeah and if you find yourself bored with nothing to do read the beginning part, I changed a few things around!  
  
Not Pretty Enough  
  
Lizzie splashed the cool water on her teary face. It felt nice.  
  
"What is it?" Lizzie whispered softly, "What am I not pretty enough?"  
  
Lizzie felt the pain and sadness run through her body. She had never felt so horrible. Not even when Gordo broke up with her.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, Ethan was walking back to the lunchroom. He sat down at the lunch table. "Hey", he said, "Where's Lizzie?"  
  
The cheerleaders that Lizzie befriended sneered and walked away. "What a loser", he heard one of them say.  
  
"What the hell?" he asked his friends.  
  
"Why'd you do that for?" asked a boy with brown, spiked hair.  
  
"Do what?" asked Ethan, puzzled.  
  
"Oh come on you know what we're talking about", replied a blond haired boy.  
  
"No, I'm pretty sure I don't", replied Ethan.  
  
"Cheating on Lizzie with Kate, duh!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You kissed Kate, idiot!"  
  
Ethan knew what they were saying. He just didn't know how they found out. "Who said that?"  
  
"Well Lizzie of course!" said the guy with the spiked hair.  
  
"How'd she find out?"  
  
"She saw you two kissing against a wall. Or at least that's what Britney said."  
  
(Britney was one of Lizzie's new friends.)  
  
"So Britney said that?" asked Ethan.  
  
"Yeah", replied the guy with the blonde hair, "She went to go to the bathroom and when she came back she said that she saw Lizzie, crying because you cheated on her."  
  
Ethan didn't know what to say. He needed to find Lizzie. He got up.  
  
"Ethan!" one of the boys yelled, "Where the hell are you going?"  
  
"To find Lizzie!" he yelled back as he headed for the hallway.  
  
He ran to the girl's bathroom door. He could hear the muffled sobs and some other voices.  
  
"Lizzie? It's Ethan", he asked.  
  
"Go away!" shouted a girl.  
  
"No", replied Ethan, "I need to speak to Lizzie."  
  
Britney walked up and opened the door a little bit. "What do you want?" she said in a harsh tone.  
  
"I want to speak to Lizzie", replied Ethan.  
  
"Well that's a big problem for you isn't it?"  
  
"No, I mean it!"  
  
Britney looked at him. "She can't talk now", she said as she closed the door.  
  
He held the door and prevented her from opening it. Britney tried to close it but Ethan was too strong.  
  
"Let go!" she said angrily.  
  
"Not until I talk to Lizzie!"  
  
"No!" she said and with all her might she slammed the door. Ethan got his hand out of the way just in time.  
  
*  
  
Inside the bathroom the girls were all around Lizzie They kept telling her what a pathetic asshole Ethan was. She thanked them but it still didn't really help.  
  
The bell rang, which meant lunch is over. Lizzie had to come out sometime and Ethan was standing there waiting for her.  
  
"How am I supposed to get out?" asked Lizzie as she stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"Maybe we could distract Ethan?" said a girl.  
  
They all agreed. Britney opened the door. She saw Ethan. She walked right up to him. She started talking to him as Lizzie made a run for it.  
  
*  
  
The final bell had rung and it was time to go home. Lizzie spent the rest of the day hanging with her friends and avoiding Ethan.  
  
Lizzie decided to walk home. She was walking along when a familiar guy appeared.  
  
"Hey!" he greeted her.  
  
"Gordo!" said Lizzie. She had to admit that she was happy to see him.  
  
"I heard about you and Ethan", he said.  
  
Lizzie didn't reply. She just stared at the ground.  
  
"If it helps", said Gordo, "Ethan's a total bastard. He doesn't know what huge mistake he made."  
  
Lizzie smiled a little. She replied in a quiet voice, "Well you made that so called mistake too."  
  
"I never cheated on you."  
  
Yah, but you broke up with me."  
  
"Yea, and I regret it."  
  
Their eyes met. Lizzie started to remember what had made Gordo so appealing to her in the first place. It was his kind gentle heart. She started to feel weird. There was some sort of feeling there.  
  
"Lizzie?" he asked, breaking Lizzie's concentration.  
  
"Hunh?"  
  
He took her hand and kissed it. "So, are you single?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Not this again", replied Lizzie. She took her hand away from him and turned away.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You keep trying to get me back. It's not going to happen! And just because Ethan and me had a fight doesn't mean we're over! I mean, I might be but maybe Ethan has a good reason."  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes. "Lizzie", he said gently, "he kissed another girl. Everyone thinks that was wrong. And I won't give up until you give me another chance."  
  
Lizzie was unsure of a lot of things. Something inside her still didn't want to give up on Ethan, she also wasn't sure about Gordo. Why did he wan this second chance?  
  
Gordo kissed her softly on the cheek, "I love you."  
  
"No!" she said loudly, "No, you do." Her eyes welled up. She didn't want to hurt Gordo but that was kinda impossible now that he "loved" her.  
  
Gordo felt his heart breaking. "Yes, I do. But now I don't think I shouldn't said that. What's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong?" she yelled, "I have a boyfriend."  
  
"Yea, a lousy one that kissed another girl."  
  
"So, I still need to talk to him about it," said Lizzie as she turned away.  
  
"How can you still want to talk to him?" replied Gordo a bit confused.  
  
"Because I need to!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because..."  
  
"What?" "I don't think I should give up on Ethan."  
  
"Are you hearing yourself talk?" asked Gordo in disbelief.  
  
"Yea", replied Lizzie quietly.  
  
"Why? He CHEATED on you. Don't you see how wrong that is?"  
  
"I know. I just need to talk Ethan. There's just something there."  
  
Gordo looked at her with a cold stare.  
  
"Great", he said to her, "I say my true feelings and what happens? I get rejected. Again. Bye!"  
  
"Gordo, no!" said Lizzie as she grabbed his arm.  
  
Gordo tried to free his arm from her tight grip. "Let go", he said coolly.  
  
"Gordo", said Lizzie, "you promised me that'd I'd never lose you again."  
  
"Yea, and you promised me that you'd never break my heart. So yah know, people break promises."  
  
"I didn't mean to!" said Lizzie still holding Gordo's arm tight. "I just need to talk to Ethan before I make any decisions. I may not LOVE you but I swear that'd I never be able to forgive myself if I ever lost you. I hope you understand that", Lizzie said and she let go of Gordo's arm.  
  
Gordo didn't move he turned around. "You'll never lose me", he said to her, as he looked her in the eyes. Lizzie was already starting to regret what she was about to do. The two started to lean in.  
  
A/N: And now. the end is near. Only a few more chapters to go! (I'm thinking maybe 2 or 3 or 4, it depends) so updates might take a couple of days so that I can think of a great ending. When this is complete I will start another story.  
  
Will Lizzie and Gordo kiss? Why does Lizzie feel that she needs to talk to Ethan? Will Ethan get the chance to talk to Lizzie? What were Ethan and Britney talking about? Will this be L/G or L/E? I guess you'll have to wait and find out. 


	10. Choices To Regret

A/N: I DON'T OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE!!!! Get it? Good. I thought you would understand.  
  
I'm sorry. I'm an evil person. Gees, when was the last time I updated? Well the truth is that I was busy (ya know it was Christmastime) and then I had writer's block. I think I might make this story longer than it's supposed to be. And yes, Lizzie will eventually end up with Ethan or Gordo. Who? You'll see. The funny thing is that I already wrote the ending but need to write all the other chapters in between.  
  
READ THIS!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!! PRETTY PLEASE!!!!!! Thanks to Jamie* for pointing this out: about Lizzie whole "I love Ethan, now I love Gordo!" thing. Sorry bout that. I probably should've had changed things so quickly. If you really want to why she liked Ethan it was a slow process. She liked him since the tutoring thing but it took until chapter 2 when she actually admitted it to herself. Just to let you know. As for the Gordo thing, let's call it a spur of the moment decision. Maybe I cleared that up. She could also like them both but I'll save all that for the story. See ya, again, sorry for lack of updates!  
  
Choices To Regret  
  
Lizzie leaner in closer and their lips met. She didn't know what the hell was happening.  
  
Her emotions were changing so quickly that it scared her. It was like one minute she was with Gordo, the next she thinks she was in love with Ethan, and now here she is kissing Gordo.  
  
Gordo on the other hand was happy. He had won. He got the girl. He enjoyed their passionate kiss although he didn't know how Lizzie's heart was being torn apart. One part belonged to Gordo, one to Ethan.  
  
Lizzie was lost in the long, passionate kiss. Her mind swirled with different thoughts. She knew that in a way it was wrong. She didn't officially break up with Ethan. But then again he did kiss another girl.  
  
When the two pulled away it became clear that both still had feelings for eachother. Lizzie knew that she still like Gordo but she was lost.  
  
"I gotta go", she said quickly as she grabbed her purse and ran home.  
  
She shut the bedroom door behind her and slid against it to the bottom of the floor. She had her head buried in her hands.  
  
"I'm so stupid!" she said to herself, "I can't do this."  
  
Just then the phone rang. Lizzie reluctantly picked up.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Lizzie" Hey, It's Brit", said the voice on the other line.  
  
"Oh, Britney. Um, can I call you back?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need to talk to you, NOW!" said Britney.  
  
"Okay, yea, I'm listening", replied Lizzie as she tapped her foot on the ground.  
  
"Remember when I went over to talk to Ethan?"  
  
Lizzie gulped, "yea."  
  
"Well, I have great news."  
  
Lizzie suddenly felt a bit nervous, "Uh hunh."  
  
"He well, I don't think I should really say this." Britney began.  
  
"BRITNEY!" yelled Lizzie, "Tell!"  
  
"God! Lizzie no need to get hostile!" said Britney obnoxiously.  
  
"I'm sorry", she said her tone softened, "I'm just well, not myself today."  
  
"That's evident", replied Britney.  
  
"Can you please just tell me?" asked Lizzie she laid down on her bead with her face up, glancing at the ceiling.  
  
"Ethan", Britney paused. She pondered for a few seconds. Maybe he didn't want her to know. But she had to tell, "Ethan thinks he's in love with you."  
  
Lizzie was shocked. She quickly turned over and landed on the ground. "AHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed.  
  
"Lizzie?" asked Britney through the receiver. The phone was lying on the floor next to Lizzie.  
  
"Ow, sorry, I fell", said Lizzie as she rubbed the sore spot on her head. "Oh, okay. I thought it was because of what I said", replied Britney.  
  
"It's not", said Lizzie as she sat upright on an office chair.  
  
"So.. What do you think of what I said", asked Britney, she became very interested in the matter.  
  
"I don't know", replied Lizzie shaking her head.  
  
Britney's jaw dropped. Everyone was sure that Lizzie loved Ethan, everyone that it is, except her.  
  
"You don't know?!" Britney said loudly, "How can you not know?!"  
  
Lizzie pulled her ear a bit farther from the phone to get a little bit away from the yelling. "Easy, I don't."  
  
"Why don't you know?" asked Britney.  
  
"Because.. um.. because," Lizzie stammered.  
  
"See, no reason!"  
  
"There is."  
  
"Well, I don't know what you're talking about but I know this: Ethan loves you, Lizzie!"  
  
Lizzie took in a deep, shaky breath. She began to tremble. She was confused. She started to bite her nails.  
  
"Lizzie?" asked Britney  
  
"Yeah?" she replied while she was gnawing on her thumbnail.  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Britney.  
  
She dropped her hand way from her face. She sighed, "I don't know. I just don't know."  
  
*  
  
Lizzie walked down the highway. She wrung her hand as she searched for Gordo. He was there reading a book. He looked like a poet. Just the way he was sitting, the expression on his face.  
  
Lizzie ran her fingers through her hair and slowly walked over. "Hey Gordo", she said, greeting him.  
  
He looked at Lizzie. He hadn't seen or spoken to her during the incident. He raised his eyebrows. "What?"  
  
"We need to talk about. you know", said Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah, I know. So what is there to say?" he asked.  
  
Lizzie thought about what Britney had said. 'You're doing the right thing', she thought to herself.  
  
"I don't think anything should happen. I mean the kiss was great and all, but I think that it was just more of a spur of the moment thing", she said quickly without taking any breaths in between,  
  
"Yea, I get it", he said as he grabbed his backpack. He got up and looked down at her, "So this is what I get for telling you what I really feel? Rejection."  
  
"Gordo", Lizzie tried to explain.  
  
"No, I want to speak. You think that you can just push aside whatever the hell you felt for me to go be with a guy who's gonna end up a trash man for the rest of his life. I guess that's because maybe he's taller or has better hair than me. So fine, I guess I don't love you because in order to get those feelings to be returned I need to be a jock with an IQ of nothing. Fine Lizzie McGuire, be the shallow person you are!" he snapped as he walked off.  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie called after him, "It's not that!"  
  
"It's okay", Britney suddenly appeared as she put her hand on Lizzie shoulder, "you needed to move on."  
  
But Lizzie just watched as Gordo disappeared from her sight. She didn't know why she just did that. Could she have possibly made the wrong choice?  
  
A/N: Don't get angry. Remember the story isn't finished. 


	11. The Truth Hurts

A/N: Okay you think that people would get the picture but I think I must state this in every chapter: I don't own Lizzie McGuire!  
  
Thank you to the reviewers. That makes me happy that you actually like the story. So yay!  
  
The Truth Hurts  
  
Lizzie kept staring. It was liked her feet were glued to that spot on the floor. She didn't even blink since Gordo walked away from her, maybe forever.  
  
"Come on, Lizzie, let's go", said Britney as she grabbed Lizzie by the arm.  
  
Lizzie arrived at History class and sat down at her desk. She saw Miranda next to her. It was one of the few classes where they actually did still sit together. When Miranda looked at her she seemed angry.  
  
"Hey", said Lizzie, "something wrong."  
  
Miranda smirked, "yea there's something wrong, a certain blonde haired bimbo. And yes, I'm talking about you."  
  
W. what..." replied Lizzie. Miranda knew.  
  
"You'd be surprised what I know about you and Gordo", she said as she began chipping off some black nail polish.  
  
Lizzie looked down at her desk, "I guess you know everything."  
  
"Yea", said Miranda as she drove her attention away from her nails, "I do."  
  
Lizzie stared at her desk. She could tell how angry Miranda was.  
  
"What gives you the right to do that do him?" asked Miranda as she turned and in doing so slammed her hand on the desk.  
  
She blurted out, "Listen little Miss Accuser, I didn't intentionally do this Gordo. He had feelings for me and I didn't. It's as simple as that!"  
  
Miranda gave Lizzie an angry look and replied, "Well Gordo loves you, okay, he's sweet and caring and smart. Ethan on the other hand doesn't even know what a surgeon is!"  
  
"Yea", replied Lizzie, "but Ethan is who I'm with now and Ethan may not be smart but he's a caring person."  
  
"So", Miranda snapped, "and Ethan's hot. And that's all you care about. Oh yeah and of course he's popular. So I guess Gordo ain't gotta chance with someone shallow like you!"  
  
Lizzie thought that she could explode. The anger rushed through her veins, "I get that Miranda, but I also get that I. I. love Ethan!" Lizzie covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
Miranda's eyes got as wide as golf balls and she gasped, "You. you love him."  
  
Lizzie pushed back the strands of blonde hair that had fallen into her eyes, "I guess I do."  
  
Miranda still with a wide-eyed stare turned away from Lizzie. She looked at the teacher who had just entered the room.  
  
Lizzie sunk into her chair, wishing that she could go back in time. And change everything. Why did she tutor Ethan in the first place?  
  
*  
  
The day seemed to be getting longer rather than shorter. She still didn't believe that she said that she loved Ethan. She wasn't really sure. But it didn't seem so horribly wrong when she said it. She thought about it the rest of the day but it didn't become clear until lunchtime..  
  
Lizzie finally found where Ethan was. He wasn't sitting with the rest of them. Lizzie walked over to where he was.  
  
He seemed depressed. And it showed. His usually perfect hair looked as if it hadn't been washed or groomed very well, dark circles shown around his eyes. She felt responsible. Which she probably was.  
  
Lizzie sat down across from him. She needed to set things right.  
  
"Hi", she said quietly.  
  
He said nothing back.  
  
"Britney told me that Kate came unto you and something else."  
  
He still didn't reply.  
  
"I just wanna say that I really miss you and maybe we can be you, know, together again."  
  
Again, he didn't reply.  
  
"You have to say something", said Lizzie gently.  
  
Ethan got up. And walked over to the trashcan where he disposed of his lunch, even the tray, but he did that very often.  
  
"Ethan", said Lizzie as she walked right in front of him cutting off his path back to the table, "please, say something, anything."  
  
"Okay", he said in a raspy voice, the tired as glancing at her, "move."  
  
"No", said Lizzie as she stood firmly on the ground, "not until I you tell me what's wrong."  
  
"You know what's wrong, Lizzie McGuire", he said as he turned his back to her.  
  
"Tell me what I did, cause really I think that I'm the only one who should be mad", she said softly.  
  
"Gordo", he replied coolly, "you.a. and him, there. kissing."  
  
Lizzie didn't know what to say, "you. know."  
  
He turned back to her still looking tired and angry and sad all at the same time, "course I know."  
  
"I'm sorry, I. I thought that you wanted Kate", she said innocently.  
  
"I never wanted Kate, I wanted you, she came unto me and I tried to tell you that but no, you won't let me explain. And then, I see you and director guy over there kissing. And." he couldn't finish the rest.  
  
"And it meant nothing", Lizzie added in.  
  
"Really, cause from where I was standing you seemed perfectly happy", he snapped.  
  
He turned away from Lizzie once again, "I hope you know I love you. But that's too much of me to think that'd you'd think the same."  
  
"I do though", Lizzie corrected. "I love you Ethan."  
  
"Well, too bad", replied Ethan harshly, "goodbye."  
  
"No!" Lizzie said loudly, "don't!"  
  
But it was too late he began to go and she just couldn't follow but rather sink to the ground.  
  
She slowly got up and stumbled upon a bench. "No", she whispered, "no, no, no."  
  
She cried again. Something that she did a lot of lately but this time it hurt more.  
  
"No!" she yelled as she cried harder. People began to stare. She knew that this would embarrass her later. But instead she cried like a little girl.  
  
Then someone put his or her arms around her. "It's okay", someone cooed to her.  
  
"Miranda?" she sniffed.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhh. It's okay"", she said.  
  
Lizzie began to cry harder like a child. And that's when she definitely knew. Before it was kind of like a little lie. But now she knew for sure, that she really did love Ethan.  
  
A/N: Did I mention that this is totally not over yet? Again it isn't so don't draw conclusions. 


	12. Why Mothers Are Useful

A/N: I don't own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Thanks a bunch to reviewers!! I got plenty more reviews on chapter eleven. Yay!  
  
Okay I would've updated yesterday but every time I logged on to fanfiction.net it was either too slow or wouldn't load at all. But now it's working so now I can update, yippee!  
  
Why Mothers Are Useful  
  
"I screwed it all up", complained a teary eyed Lizzie as she slammed her hand hard against the stall door in the girl's bathroom.  
  
"No you didn't," said Miranda trying to console her friend.  
  
"Yes I did", said Lizzie, "I ruined it with Gordo, and now I really screwed it up with Ethan and now." her lip began to quiver as she started to let out another sob.  
  
"Lizzie", said Miranda putting her arm around her, "put yourself together here!"  
  
"I can't Miranda", she said through tears.  
  
"Yes you can", she said encouraging her, "you just need some time to grieve."  
  
"I'm not as strong as you," she said as her glossy eyes glanced over to Miranda, "I'm Lizzie, the wimp."  
  
"No you're not. Hey I have an idea if you don't want to continue with the rest of the day, how about you try faking sick so that you can go home", said Miranda, "and then I can come over later."  
  
Lizzie sniffed. Miranda was right, "okay", she replied quietly.  
  
Lizzie came into the nurses complaining that her stomach hurts and that she had a bad cold, which it really looked like she did. The nurse, even after seeing that she didn't have a fever knew that something was wrong and called Lizzie's mom.  
  
Mrs. McGuire arrived quickly and picked up her daughter.  
  
"So", said Mrs. McGuire, "a bad cold, hunh?"  
  
"Yea", said Lizzie. She didn't even have to fake sounding miserable, "and my stomach hurts."  
  
"That's funny", she said as she turned the steering wheel, "I don't remember you having a cold this morning."  
  
"Well I do now," said Lizzie, annoyed. She didn't feel like talking.  
  
I a matter of minutes they were home. Lizzie tried to open the door but it was locked.  
  
"Mom", said Lizzie as she tugged at the door's handle, "I kinda can't get out."  
  
"I know", said Mrs. McGuire. She smiled at her brightly, which was a sign that she knew or wanted to know something.  
  
"What's up?" she said.  
  
"Um, nothing now can I go?" she said impatiently.  
  
Mrs. McGuire sighed, "Lizzie is there something wrong?"  
  
"No", replied Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie", said Mrs. McGuire, "I know that you're not sick. You couldn't possibly have developed a cold in four hours. You seem upset about something. What is it?"  
  
"Am I not able to be sick or something?" said Lizzie.  
  
"No", replied Mrs. McGuire, "it's just I know when something's wrong."  
  
Lizzie wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't tell her mother of all people. She tried to resist the urge to tell. But that didn't work too well.  
  
It seemed as if her mouth wasn't responding to her brain. She blurted out to her mother, "I don't love Gordo and now he hates me and then I kissed Gordo so now Ethan hates me!"  
  
Her mother looked stunned. She had actually gotten Lizzie to tell her what was going on in her life.  
  
Half joyful that Lizzie was sharing the details, half sad because of what her daughter was going through she said, "Oh Lizzie! I'm sorry. Come inside and we'll talk this all out."  
  
Lizzie suddenly regretted ever telling her mother. Of course she really didn't explain all the details, it was more like a sentence.  
  
She plopped down on the couch. Mrs. McGuire came right over.  
  
"You still wanna talk?" Mrs. McGuire asked.  
  
"I don't know", Lizzie shrugged, "I guess I might as well."  
  
"Alright", Mrs. McGuire, "now what happened again?"  
  
Lizzie began her story, "Well it all started after Gordo and I broke up. I was tutoring Ethan, you remember. Well, anyway when we got back the scores for the test that we were studying for he kissed me. Oh, but it didn't mean anything or at least I thought and then Gordo got all angry. Then I started to go out with Ethan and then Gordo said he loved me but I didn't love him back but then I kissed him and then Ethan saw and now Ethan's angry at me and I really, really like Ethan." Lizzie took a deep breath. She had let it all out.  
  
"Wow", was the only word Mrs. McGuire could get out, "That's a lot of things going on."  
  
Lizzie nodded.  
  
"Oh, poor thing", she said as she hugged Lizzie, "but you know that what you did was wrong."  
  
"Which thing?" asked Lizzie which didn't make her feel too good about herself.  
  
"When you kissed Gordo", said Mrs. McGuire as she stroked her daughter's hair.  
  
"And how do I fix that", asked Lizzie.  
  
"I think that you need to apologize to Ethan and Gordo", she said.  
  
"But I did and they're both still angry."  
  
"Lizzie, give both of them some time to cool. You kissed another guy. Ethan has the right to be angry. And Gordo may be angry just because you just kissed him an didn't seem to care."  
  
"I guess you're right", said Lizzie.  
  
"I'm your mother, I'm always right", said Mrs. McGuire. She kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I have to go pick up your brother, I'll be right back. Bye."  
  
"Bye", said Lizzie with a little wave, "hey mom", said Lizzie before her mother left.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Mrs. McGuire smiled and left.  
  
'So I guess that's why mothers are useful' Lizzie thought.  
  
*  
  
"I can't believe that your mother made you feel better about this whole thing", said Miranda as she stuffed a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.  
  
"She had a lot of wise things to say", replied Lizzie as she took some ice cream also.  
  
"Whatever", said Miranda, "So what did she say?"  
  
"She said I should give Ethan and Gordo some time to cool off. Which I guess makes sense."  
  
They stuffed their faces for a few moments.  
  
"Hey Lizzie?"  
  
"Yea Miranda?"  
  
"What'll you do Ethan doesn't forgive you?" 


	13. Take It Back

A/N: I don't own Lizzie McGuire and never will. Thanks a bunch to reviewers!!  
  
Stupid Internet, it wouldn't let me log on to fanfiction.net! Every time I tried I would get something like "web page not responding". Grrrrrrrr! Oh well, I'm sure you are totally not interested about my Internet woes so here goes the story.  
  
Take It Back  
  
Lizzie hadn't moved or had spoken in five minutes. She didn't know what to respond to Miranda's question. What would she do it Ethan didn't forgive her? It wasn't something that even she had thought of.  
  
"I. I, um", Lizzie couldn't find the words.  
  
"Well?" asked Miranda, "answer."  
  
"I, um, um.." Lizzie stuttered still unable to think of her answer.  
  
"I don't know what I do", said Lizzie as she leaned back in her chair, "I mean, I love him. What could I do?"  
  
Miranda suddenly felt more sorry for her helpless friend, "I guess that's a good answer. I'll accept it."  
  
"I don't think I could even face him again," she said looking down at the floor.  
  
If only she could go back in time and change what she had done. If only she had never kissed Gordo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ethan needed to punch something. He needed to get all his anger and frustration out. But he didn't know what to do.  
  
The image of Lizzie and Gordo kept replaying in his head, which long kiss that tore him up inside.  
  
He needed his Lizzie back. He needed her be there by his side. But then he would remember what she did, how she betrayed him. He tried to erase that horrible thought. But everything reminded him of her, he couldn't get her out of his head. She was haunting him, trying to tell him they'd made their mistakes and that they both loved eachother and needed to be back together.  
  
Ethan hung his head down and kicked a soda can as he walked on the sidewalk. He missed her so much. It was weird. He had never thought that way about a girl, not even Kate. He had often wondered how he came to love Lizzie. He still couldn't figure it out. If it were back in middle school, he would've been convinced that she wasn't his romantic type but once it came to high school he rethought that decision.  
  
He walked along and remembered when he began falling for Lizzie for the first time.  
  
{Flashback}  
  
It was the first day of school. Everyone was nervous and excited at the same time, especially the freshman.  
  
The seniors paraded the halls like they owned the place. It was their year to run the school.  
  
The others, the sophomores and the juniors just rolled their eyes at the seniors. They weren't as "tough" as they wanted everyone believed. They just remembered like last year when they were the lowly ones.  
  
The freshmen were in daze. They were amazed at high school. It was so different from their old middle school environment.  
  
Ethan didn't seemed as stressed. He knew eventually most of the popular would be taken by his looks and charm and invite him to hang out with the popular people.  
  
He waved to numerous people. Then he saw some girl. She looked somewhat familiar but he needed to get a better look.  
  
She was about five foot six with long, wavy blonde hair that reached just below the shoulders. She was wearing a dark blue peasant blouse, dark blue denim jeans, and a pair of black sandals. She leaned against her locker, looking like she was waiting for someone.  
  
Ethan thought she was so beautiful, even more so then Kate. Kate was beautiful but only because of the layers of makeup she applied everyday and all those tight clothes. In other words, Kate seemed fake to him.  
  
Ethan knew that she reminded him of someone but he couldn't exactly think who she was. He watched her as she waited, looking down at her watch every few seconds.  
  
"Lizzie!" said a girl with short, black hair wearing some plaid pants and a black shirt that spelled "rocker" and numerous bracelets. It was Miranda Sanchez. Only she could've worn an outfit like that.  
  
Ethan looked on in disbelief. THAT was Lizzie? It couldn't be, no, it can't be. She was so mature looking. She had changed so much. He hair was longer and she never wore the loud, mismatched of the seventh grade and just the way she carried herself was different.  
  
He looked on as they discussed about how excited they were that they finally in high school. Then a boy with messy, curly, dark brown hair walked over to them.  
  
"Hey guys!" he said. It was Gordo.  
  
"Hey", said Lizzie smiling at him. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed.  
  
Ethan, still staring suddenly felt a jolt of jealousy. For once he wished that he were the one kissing Lizzie McGuire.  
  
His jealous thoughts were disrupted by a soft tap on his shoulder, "hey Ethan", a voice whispered in his ear.  
  
"Hey Kate", he replied turning his head so that face her. She kissed passionately on the lips, as an attempt to make all the other girls around them jealous and also to claim her territory.  
  
But as they were kissing Ethan couldn't help but still try to get a glimpse of Lizzie. What was he thinking? Well whatever he was thinking, he liked it..  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
Ethan gulped. He still felt those feelings. He tried to stay strong that day that Lizzie came up to him, pleading for his forgiveness and of course saying that she loved him.  
  
He took in a shaky breath. He thought about Lizzie, his innocent, sweet Lizzie. Lizzie who didn't deserve the crap that he was giving her. Truth was that he loved her.  
  
It scared him that he actually loved someone. He was thought of as the clueless hot guy that was downright dumb, but still loveable. But he was so much more. He had matured.  
  
Now he knew what he really wanted. He really wanted Lizzie back. And this time he wouldn't let her go. 


	14. Can't See In The Dark

A/N: I don't own and never will own Lizzie McGuire unless I build a time machine and go back in time and create Lizzie McGuire before stupid power- hungry Disney ever did.  
  
I can't think of anything. For my other story, "I Left My Heart In Boston" I can think of stuff but I'm out of ideas for this. And great, it was moved to the second page! Oh well I'll start rambling but that'll just bore you so here goes what you wanna read..  
  
Can't See In The Dark  
  
Lizzie looked out the window to the outside. It was raining. She watched the rain trickle down the windowpane. Gray clouds covered most of the sky, which you could just about tell was a grayish blue. It was dreary and depressing.  
  
She turned back to her schoolwork. She moaned. Algebraic expressions weren't the kind of things that she wanted to be doing right now. She rolled her eyes and began scribbling down brief answers for some of the problems. She paused when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
She was afraid. She was alone, during a rainstorm, and there was someone at the door. It all seemed to add up, like some scary movie. She was afraid to open it. She looked through the peephole in the door.  
  
"Hello?" she squeaked.  
  
"Lizzie?" replied a familiar voice.  
  
"Gordo?" asked Lizzie again, trying to identify the voice that she had just heard.  
  
"Yup", he replied.  
  
Lizzie slowly opened the door and Gordo walked inside. He took off his jacket and put it on one of the coat hangers. He shook his head and little droplets of rain fell to the ground.  
  
"Thanks", he said as Lizzie handed him a towel for his wet head.  
  
"Why are you hear?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"It's hell out there", he said while towel drying his dark curls, "I can't see where the heck I'm going. I don't think I could walk there without being afraid of being hit by a car. Not even to just my house."  
  
"Oh", said Lizzie as she bit her index fingernail nervously.  
  
"What?" he said noticing Lizzie's uncomfortable body language, "Do you want me to leave?"  
  
"No", said Lizzie looking down at the ground as she began wringing her hands, "it's just that, I thought you weren't speaking to me."  
  
Gordo let out a small laugh, "Lizzie do you actually think that I would just stop talking to you?"  
  
Lizzie looked up at Gordo, "well you seemed really mad at me", she replied.  
  
Gordo smiled at her, "Lizzie, you are one of the most important people to me", he said approaching her, "You mean a lot to me."  
  
Lizzie bit her lip as he began coming closer to her, "really?" she asked.  
  
He walked closer to her until he was about five inches away, "really."  
  
They looked at eachother straight in the eye barely moving for minutes. Lizzie missed Gordo so much as he missed her.  
  
"Gordo", Lizzie said, her voice was now just barely above a whisper.  
  
"Yes", he replied.  
  
The familiar tears gathered in her eyes again as she flew herself into Gordo's arms, "I'm sorry", she sobbed.  
  
He held her close to him, gently patting her back, "Shhhhhhhhh", he said soothingly, "It's okay, I forgive you."  
  
Lizzie slowly pulled away and looked up to him with her teary eyes, "are sure? After all I've done?"  
  
He took her hand and gave it a little squeezed, "I'm sure."  
  
"Oh Gordo", said Lizzie as she began to cry again.  
  
"Lizzie", he said gazing into her glossy, hazel eyes, "I'm always here for you. You can't get rid of me that easily."  
  
Lizzie rubbed her eyes, "but I've treated you like crap."  
  
"That's true.."  
  
"Gordo!" He laughed at her again, "Lizzie you were my friend before my girlfriend and before the girl that I fell in love with."  
  
Lizzie couldn't believe that Gordo just understood everything so well. It made her wonder how she could ever not have him in her life, "good, because you'll always be my friend too."  
  
He held out his pinky, "friends?"  
  
She wrapped her pinky finger around his, "friends."  
  
They both laughed at what had just happened. They walked into the living room to watch T.V. All of the sudden, the power went out, leaving Lizzie and Gordo in the dark.  
  
Lizzie started to panic, she was afraid of the dark. Gordo looked for a candle, flashlight, or something that ran on batteries that produced light of some sort.  
  
Lizzie relaxed once Gordo found a few candles and lit them. They put them on the end tables near the couches. Lizzie sat on one couch, Gordo on the other.  
  
"So", said Gordo looking up at the ceiling, "this isn't the typical thing to do with your ex."  
  
"Yeah", said Lizzie laughing nervously. She looked at the candle. She watched the orange-yellow flame dance around on the wick of candle. She looked at Gordo. He was concentrating on one spot on the floor.  
  
Lizzie got up, "I'm going to see if there's anything we can eat in the kitchen", she said. She began to walk over until she tripped over Gordo's foot. Just as she thought she would hit the hard wood floor Gordo caught her but ended up tumbling down to the floor with her.  
  
Gordo still had his arms wrapped tightly around Lizzie when they fell. He let one of his arms drop down to the floor and Lizzie rolled out of his embrace. She sat crossed legged and helped Gordo sit up.  
  
"Sorry bout that", she said as she brushed some dust off Gordo's shoulder.  
  
"That's okay", he said.  
  
She looked into his eyes and he returned her gaze. They were lost for a moment for what had just happened. Gordo tilted his head a bit closer. So did Lizzie.  
  
She then snapped out of it. She titled her head back slowly as did Gordo. They just sat looking at eachother in the dim lit living room.  
  
"So", said Gordo trying to break the uncomfortable feelings that were running through both of their veins, "these candles smell nice. What scent was it again?"  
  
Lizzie knew what he was doing, trying to start a normal conversation. "Um jasmine and rose", she relied looking down at the floor playing with her shoelace.  
  
"What type of rose?" he asked.  
  
"I dunno? Is there a difference?" she asked still fiddling with the shoelace.  
  
"Well, different color roses mean different things", said Gordo.  
  
"I don't think candles are supposed to mean anything, Gordo", replied Lizzie.  
  
"I know, I just thought I'd bore you with some useless facts", he looked at Lizzie sitting there as the candlelight flickered, "you know, like old time?"  
  
Lizzie looked up, "fine, what do the different roses mean?"  
  
"Well", began Gordo his eyes fixated on Lizzie, "Yellow means joy, white means purity, pink means gratitude, and red means.." He trailed off.  
  
"Love?" asked Lizzie looking at Gordo.  
  
"Yea", he said, "red means love."  
  
Just then all the lights flickered on and off. Lizzie screamed but finally the lights turned on and stayed on.  
  
"Well", said Gordo, "I think the rains stopped, so I better go."  
  
"Yea", said Lizzie getting up and brushing herself off, "you should go."  
  
Gordo went over to the coat hanger and grabbed his jacket and umbrella he waved to Lizzie and headed out the door.  
  
"Bye." Lizzie whispered as she watched him disappear into the misty, gray space. 


	15. Why

A/N: Don't own a single thing!! Thanks to all the wonderful reviews!  
  
It's done! Completed! This is it, the end, the last chapter! This chapter is to a song called "Why" by Avril Lavigne.  
  
Chapter 15: Why (The End)  
  
Lizzie had only talked to Gordo once since the little blackout incident. She thought long and hard about her final decision.  
  
She loved Ethan, she was sure of it but that moment with Gordo made her doubt her feelings for a quick second. Maybe she wasn't truly in love if she doubted her feelings once in a while.  
  
She got entered the high school and looked for him. He seemed impossible to find through the crowds. She found him and stared for a while.  
  
He had noticed her looking at him blankly and approached her.  
  
"What?" he asked her.  
  
Lizzie looked at her shoes, "can we talk?"  
  
He did the opposite, staring up at the ceiling, "fine." He wasn't sure he really wanted to talk to her, after what she'd done and all.  
  
*~*"Why. Do you always do this to me? Why. couldn't you just see right through me? How come. You act like this? Like you just don't care at all."*~*  
  
"I." she stammered, "I.."  
  
He looked at her oddly. He ignored her for a second he didn't want to hear her petty apologizes. They couldn't mend what had been broken.  
  
She moved closer to him and looked into his eyes, "I.. Love you.."  
  
*~*"I can feel I can feel you near me you near me, Even though you're far away I can feel I can feel you baby, why."*~*  
  
He looked back at her into her eyes. They shimmered even in the florescent light. He didn't want to forgive her, it hurt, but even through what all he thought, deep down he knew that he loved her.  
  
*~*"It's not supposed to feel this way, I need you I need you, More and more each day, It's not supposed to hurt this way, I need you I need you I need you, Why."*~*  
  
She knew he was thinking. Even though he wasn't one to really think that hard about things. She blinked as he kept thinking. Her mind swirled with thoughts.  
  
*~* "Are you and me still together? Tell me, Do you think that we could last forever? Tell me, Why."*~*  
  
He wasn't sure how he could reply to what she just said to him. He couldn't figure it out. She had put him through hell. Now he had the chance to get his one and only back but for some reason it didn't seem as appealing. What he had thought about over the past few days, how much he loved her was now just lost in a hazy fog.  
  
*~*"Hey, listen to what we're not saying, Let's play a different game then what we're playing, Try. to look at me and really see my heart, Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?"*~*  
  
Lizzie bit her lip. He opened his mouth to say something, "I know, I love you too."  
  
She sighed a sign a sign of relief. But then frowned when he said, "but."  
  
She knew that but. Nothing good was going to come from that but.  
  
He moved farther away from her and turned away, preparing for what he was about to say.  
  
*~* "I can feel I can feel you near me, Even when you're far away, I can feel I can feel you baby Why."*~*  
  
He brushed his hands through hair, "Lizzie, do you have any idea of what sort of hell you've put me through?"  
  
Lizzie wrung her hands, "I don't really know."  
  
"Well", he said sounding hurt and angry, "you should."  
  
*~* "It's not supposed to feel this way, I need you I need you, More and more each day, It's not supposed to hurt this way, I need I need you I need you Why.."*~*  
  
"Lizzie", he continued, "I love you, yes but I mean you kiss another guy, hate me, put me through emotional hell and you think that once you've finally decided your true feelings that I can just come back to you!"  
  
Lizzie gulped, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry isn't enough!" he yelled. He looked at the hurt expression on her face, like a child after being yelled at. He felt sorry in the pit of his stomach but he wanted her to know what it was like to love someone you can't have.  
  
Lizzie brushed her fingers through her blonde bangs, "Does this mean we're. Over?"  
  
*~*"Are you and me still together? Tell me, Do you think we could last forever? Tell me, Why."*~*  
  
He looked at her, dreading the words he was about to say, but they had to be said.  
  
"Yes, Lizzie we're over."  
  
Lizzie wanted to break down.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I just need to think about what was just said", she said wanting to hide or run but couldn't because she seemed glued to that spot on the floor.  
  
* ~ *"So go on and think about whatever you need to think about, "Go on and dream about whatever you need to dream about, "And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel."*~*  
  
"I'm sorry", he said, "it's just something that I have to do."  
  
"And what's that exactly?" Lizzie shot back at him, "breaking my heart?"  
  
He turned to Lizzie, "you don't understand", he muttered.  
  
*~*"I can feel, I can feel you near me, Even though you're far away I can feel, I can feel you baby Why...  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way, I need you I need you More and more each day It's not supposed to hurt this way, I need you, I need you, I need you Tell me"*~*  
  
Lizzie stood there frozen. "Ethan!" she called out to him.  
  
Ethan turned to see his poor little Lizzie distraught by his words.  
  
"What do you mean, I can't understand?" she asked.  
  
She needed to know. She loved him. She had even broken the news to Gordo before. He took it surprisingly well but Ethan just looked at her.  
  
"Bye", he said coolly.  
  
*~*"It's not supposed to hurt this way, I need you I need you More and more each day It's not supposed to hurt this way, I need you, I need you, I need you Tell me"*~*  
  
She grabbed him by the hand so that he couldn't leave, "Tell me why I can't understand."  
  
*~*"Are you and me still together? Tell me Do you think we could last forever? Tell me"*~*  
  
He looked at her. He knew that this would be the last time they would ever have be like this if just ended it now.  
  
"As I said", he looked away, "you've toyed with me and Gordon's emotions long enough.."  
  
She looked at him blankly. "I hope you know that I truly did love you."  
  
Lizzie could bring herself to cry. Not anymore. There was no use. Nothing made sense. She had lost it all. All this was a waste of her time. She just pushed open the door of the school and out into the clear, spring day.  
  
She sat on a bench and thought about what she lost, what she was unable to gain back.  
  
She thought about her meeting she had earlier with Gordo. It was then when she remember how they were the best friends and not to let that happen to her anymore.  
  
*~*"Why."*~*  
  
So in the end neither Gordo nor Ethan ended up being her "soulmate". That was a quest she'd still have to venture on to find out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Thanks to anyone at all who reviewed this story, especially keeponwritin and Angelic Demon16 (you reviewed the most, thanks!). Basically if you reviewed my story at all, I thank you. If you're wondering why I didn't pair Lizzie up with Ethan or Gordo, there's a simple explanation for that.  
  
At first I though maybe Gordo and then I got tired of L/G's so then I thought maybe Ethan. Then it came to the point where I wasn't sure so I thought it'd be better to leave it this way. I like the ending though, hope you did too.  
  
The reason I ended it was because this story was becoming more and more of a hassle. I have two other stories, "I Left My Heart In Boston" and "Signed, More Then Just Good Hair" and this one was just getting in the way. Besides I hate it when stories just go on and on so I thought fifteen chapters was a good limit.  
  
Again, thanks to all, and happy writing!  
  
Peace 'n Luv,  
  
*~*Miss Angel*~* 


End file.
